White Wedding
by nerdkink
Summary: Meet the most resentful and broken couples in the Wasteland. Fill for Falloutkinkmeme. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning on the New Vegas Strip and the almost empty street was quite expect for the soft buzz of the secritrons. The courier read 3am on her pipboy, from what she could see with her blurry eyes. Her and her companion had been drinking since midnight after they came back from Bitter springs, where Boone had spilled his soul to her.

Boone always looked to the Courier as a little sister and she looked at him as her father, though she would never tell him that. They worked great together, both gun wielding and both fighting for the NCR. She was fun to talk to and he was a good listener, especially when she was piss drunk, which was common for her. This was the first time Boone really drunk with her, normally he would drink one or two and he would have to peel her off the bar stool or whoever she was trying to give a lap dance to.

Tonight, he counted the drinks he had, 6 shots, 3 beers and some Jet, it was the Courier's idea to have some Jet, which they shared. She planned for a long night of drinking and dancing, despite Boone loath for dancing. 

The Couriers head leaned against the bar as the bartender refill her glass with scotch. She looked through the glass to see the old sniper lightly swirling his glass of scotch.

"It's some peeeerdy color." she said against the wood of the bar.

"You're drunk." he said before he took a drink. She sat up as if she was just shocked by lightening and leaned towards him.

"What did you say, boy?"

"You're drunk." Boone said louder and then finished his glass of scotch.

"WHAT?"

"DRUNK!" He was yelling now and leaned closer to her, but this time around he almost fell off the side of the barstool. "fuck." He caught his self and the bartender lifted an eyebrow at the two as they laughed.

The Courier stood up, "Lets get some dinner." Then finished her glass and hit it against the bar.

"You mean breakfast." The bartender watched as he grabbed the empty glasses.

"Oh shit." She looked to her pipboy. "I need to feed Rex." She stopped when she felt a tug on her shirt, the old sniper held a grip on the end of her shirt and pulled her towards him. He began leaning forward to her, lips first, almost to a kiss, when he stopped, just an inch away from each other.

"I need ta piss." She stopped and laughed, what a little fucker, she pushed him away and almost fell back in the processes.

The courier looked to the bartender and straightening out her shirt, "He totally loves me." The Man nodded and seemed to say 'yeah right' as he whipped down the bar. This was pretty great for her, trying to walk out the bar without falling on her face, which is did pretty well. Until she was almost out the door and stopped by her equally drunk companion, who put his hands around her tiny waist.

"I love ya, you know." He mumbled the words, just hear it almost made the Courier throw up, she put a hand over her mouth and the other over his.

"Fuck you, drunk." She pulled away from his grip and began walking to the door as if her legs were numb. "If you do, why don't you marry me?" With her hands on the door she opened the door out of Gomorrah, to see the little cracks of sun rise.  
><em>FUCK...<em>

…..

The Courier woke up, with a massive headache and wet clothing, her prewar dress stoked through. She whipped her eyes trying to fingure out what happened last night, when she searched the room. _Oh Fuck..._ What was Boone doing in her bed? Just the thought of it almost made her sick, she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom, she went straight to the toilet, head first, shit what a lovely way to wake up.

The sound of footsteps calmed her down as she washed her face clean and brushed her teeth, when the doors opened. It was Cass happy as can fucking be and for once, less drunk then her.

"Hey, lover had a good night." Cass said in her normal catty tone as the Courier looked at her with blood shot eyes.

"How the hell did I get all wet?" She began unzipping her dress and turned on the water in the bathtub.

"Don't remember much, eh? Fucking Victor had to pull you out of the water fountain outside of the Ultra-Luxe. You and that soldier boy must have had fun." Cass watched as the Courier went into the bathtub. "Musta been a good night if you don't remember."

She gave Cass a look, a look that pretty much kicked her out of the bathroom, but Cass wanted to push on her. Egg on the little lady, that was what she did best, "You guys must have made little children or some shit." The courier continued to ignore her as she soaped up her body. "Arcade is getting his rocks off about some kind of paper, don't know much about him.." She trailed off and realized she really didn't have much to say. "Fine... I'll go make some eggies for you two lovers, always helps me after a hangover." She finally left and the Courier enjoyed the silence, which didn't last.

The sound of talking and yelling was heard through the wall, then the sound of footsteps, followed by Arcade and Boone walking in.

"What the fuck guys?" She covered herself with her hands, "Don't you guys, fucking mind?"

"What the fuck did you guys do last night?" Arcade held out a piece of paper to the Courier, which she quickly read.

"Who is Craig... oh fuck." She ducked her head into the water, while Boone grabbed the paper.

"I don't remember anything." He read over the paper again, just to make sure he read it right the first time. "How the fuck did I get married?... to her no less." The Courier popped her head back out.

"Okay there has got to be something wrong here." She stood up and the boy quickly turned around forgetting that there was a naked woman in front of them. "I don't even remember last night." She wrapped herself in a towel and began to pace back and forth, leaving a little tail of dripping water.

"Fuck, it even says, I took your god damn name..." This was no good for anyone, she stopped and the boys didn't turn around. "There has got to be some way to fix this?" She tug at Arcade and he turned at her.

"It says Swank held the wedding, guess you got to talk to him about it." He looked down at the trail of water she left and ordered her to get dress, everyone seemed to act different to her today and so she went into her room and hoped it was just a bad dream.

….

The newlyweds, fuck, they gave everyone who called them that a dirty look, the Boones, that ain't better, the Courier and Boone sat in Swank's office not even looking at each other. When Swank walked in.

"How are the newlyweds doing?" He got that dirty look, from both of them.

"Why the hell would you let two drunk ass people get married?" The Courier crossed her legs and leaned forward. "There has gots to be many soldiers drunk off their asses that want to marry some cheap whore, you do that too?" Swank walked to the other side of this office desk and sat down, he was looking in his desk for some, when he pulled out a holotape.

"We have rules, don't get me wrong, pussy-cat, but you guys sure as hell didn't act very drunk last night." He put the holotape on the desk as the courier rolled her eyes in disbelief.

Boone leaned forward on his chair, "Whats that?" He was the first one to mention the holotape.

"This here, baby, we recorded the wedding." Then came the silence... "You guys, left so quick you didn't take it with you, even after paying the extra caps for it." The Courier shifted in her chair and looked to her companion.

"Okay, let's see it." Swank smiled, walked over to the TV and put the holotape inside it.

The TV showed an image of two stand in front of Swank, Boone's arms around the Courier's waist, both looking happy and oddly pretty sober.

_"Today, we are here to bring this lovely couple together." Swank's voice cracked from the TV, "To bring Sarah Curtis and Craig Boone, together in holy matrimony. Those cats want to spend the rest of their life together and they look ready to spend their honeymoon on the floor, right, here, so I'll make this quick." He turned to the Courier "Do you take Craig Boone, to be your husband?" The courier nodded and then Swank turned to Boone, "Do you take Sarah Curtis, to be your wife?"_

___"I do." Boone turned to Sarah, "I also have something to say..."_

The Courier stood up and turned off the TV and held her head down in shame.

"So how can we fix this?" Boone looked to Swank and he patting his suit straight.

"Okay I'll be honest with you, Benny used to take care of this stuff, but no one knows where he is and I am new to this whole thing and from what I understand Mr. House is tight about Vegas Weddings. A thousand caps to get married, just to make sure they take this shit serious, then he charges 3 times more for divorce."

"Are you serious, we spent a thousand caps to get married, fuck." she picked up the holotape.

"Well, you can always go and talk to Mr. House, since I know you guys are tight and all that jazz." Swank put his hands on the desk. "Or you can do like I do, stay married, doesn't mean you guys have to stay together, just saves the caps. There ain't much government to give you shit." He stood up.  
>"Now if you excuse me, I have a casino to run." He walked out of his office, leaving the newlyweds together, alone.<p>

"I'll talk to House." She said under her breath, "We don't have enough caps to get divorce, but maybe... I guess he can cut us some slack." They both looked at each other for a moment and then they walked out of the office.

"So what happened to Benny?" Boone kept his head down as they walked back to the Lucky 38.

"Had to seduce him to get him alone." she held the holotape in her hand.

"So you slept with him, then you killed him?" She fumbled with the holotape in her hands and looked to him.

"Not exactly." Jesus was he acting like her dad.

"Let me get this straight, you sleep with him, then let him go?" He stopped in the middle of the strip.

"Why are you jealous?" She looked back at him and stopped. "You are just giving a fuck cause I am you 'wife'" She did quotation marks with her fingers on the word wife.

"No. He just shots you in the head and you repay him by fucking him. Did you even get the chip?"

"Yes, but I had to get it from Caesar."

"Caesar? Oh that explains why you Veronica left without telling me anything. We could have emptied that fucking camp, kill everyone."

"Oh my god, you are not my fucking father." She walked away and he followed her.

Then they were alone waiting for the slow elevator, he kept an eye on her and she made sure not to look at him.

"You really think, I'm like your father?" He broke the silence.

"You sure as hell act like it, pretty much old enough to be."

"What, I'm 35."

"And I'm 18, get over it." she rumbled to herself, "Don't worry I am going to get this shit fixed and you won't have to stay with me anymore."

"It's not that I don't like traveling with you..." The elevator doors opened and they both walked in. "I told me more than I did... Carla. I trust you, this is just... odd." She finally looked at him.

"I know.. how can we do something so stupid?" The elevator hummed softly as it took them to the presidential suite, "I need to fix this."

"We could just ignore it and act like it never happened."

"Yeah, right, like own friends are going to let this go." she spinned the holotape at the corners with her fingers. "Hopefully Mr. House would understand." The elevator doors opened and they walked out into the suite.  
>….<p>

The Courier was young, there was no doubt about it, leaving her father at 17 years old and took the Courier job, most of her companions joined her mainly for fear of her not being able to handle herself. It was easy to tell that as she walked into the Presidential Suite with her new husband, that they still thought of her as just a child. Her group of friends waiting for them in the recreational room.

Arcade noticed the holotape and knew exactly what it was, he stood up and took it from her and hung it above the short courier. She didn't waste her time by trying to reach for it; she just gave him a dirty look as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Take it you guys went for the full package and got a copy of the wedding... oh we need to have a screening!" He laughed and smirked, "Popcorn! I'll make popcorn!"

"Pop what?" The courier rolled her eyes.

"Get everyone together!" Arcade tossed the holotape to Veronica who was just as interested in watch it as much as the doctor. Raul sneaked behind the Courier and put an arm around her shoulder, he gave her a look that meant he understood the 'pain' she was going through, she smirked at him.

"You okay, boss?"

"Maybe I should go and talk to Mr. House as you guys watch the awesome black mail holotape." The Ghouls lips curled up in a smile and he couldn't help himself.

"A wedding is a important thing, sure you want to miss it, boss?" She rolled her eyes to look at him.

"Yeah, a normal, sober wedding, but not this one, this was a mistake." Raul patter her shoulder as she said this. She stopped and waited for Raul to remove his arm from her, before she turned back away and made her way back to the elevator. 

…

Every time the Courier went into the Penthouse she always had a feeling like Mr. House was waiting for her, his face always looking like he was expecting her.

"What is it?" The disembodied head asked.

"Ain't much a fan of divorce are ya."

"AW, yes, I have read the files, the newlywed, Sarah Boone. Suits you. I take it that it is not going well?"

"We got drunk and mistakes were made, hell I didn't know his first name, until I read the fucking wedding certificate."

"And you were in a relationship, with this man and you didn't know his first name?" From her angle she could have swore that his eyebrows lifted up a bit.

"No, we are just companions. No sex, no romance, just friends."

"Doesn't seem like it, your followers are watching the wedding video right now, you know? Marriage is a major thing and through the old Vegas of the old world, had many random drunken weddings and divorces, I will not let New Vegas be stained by things like that." She shifted uncomfortably in her prewar dress.

"So you won't even do this for the person who has been 100% behind your back?" She crossed her arms and get the giant computer screen a dirty look.

"If you really want this divorce, you will have to pay the caps, like anyone else. I will not show favoritism, just because you work for me."

"I do so much for you and you spit right back at me, thanks." She was tapping her feet in anger, "Then good luck on fight and the god damn work over Vegas without me, cause, I won't be working for you anymore."

"So then what about the president, just going to let him get killed by Legion snipers?"

"No, I will help the president, save his god damn life, but I won't help you."

"It's really hard to find good help anymore." With that she turned away and walked back to the elevator, pissed off and ready to be anywhere but here.

…

The elevator doors opened to the presidential suite and the laughter was the first thing she heard, she walked to the entrance to the recreational room and leaned on the door frame. She could hear the sound of the holotape playing; it was pretty much about the time that she left Swank's office.

"And there is one more thing, I have to say." Boone's voice came from the TV's speakers, " Sarah, if you never met me in Novac. I wouldn't know what to do. Fucking live in a god damn town full of back stabbers and ass holes."

The room became quite as the holotape continued.

"Would have gotten paid with the caps used to sell Carla. Would have never known about anything." There was a sadness that came from the recorded voice of Boone, "Would have wasted away... in that fucking dinosaur mouth... and for saving me from myself, I owe you my life. I god damn love you."

There was a pause in the room before they continued to a joking 'awww...'

"Okay babies, lets get this show on the road. In the name of New Vegas and brought to you by Mr. House, I pronounce ya, man and wife. Now get to the fucking kissing." undoubtedly it was Swanks as the crowd in the family room became laughing again and shouldering Boone. The Courier stood up straight, she felt uneasy at hearing what he said, even if that was one drunk night, it sounded pretty damn sincere. She hoped that no one noticed her as she walked into her bed room, hating that night and fucking hating the situation.

Boone felt horrible, the whole time watching the holotape, being surrounded by his friends having them joke about odd things he normally won't say. He hoped that the Courier would have come back soon, he would always look back to the door and hope to see her, pop her head into the room, but he had no luck.

He stood up after the show ended and they had cheered at him like he just won some prize, though he didn't feel like he did. As much as he hated to admitted it, what he told Sarah, sounded almost like what he said to Carla, when they first got married. He told Carla that he would have been lost if he didn't meet her on the strip and that his life would have been meaningless without her.

He walked out of the room and noticed that the Courier's room had its door closed, that meant she must have been inside. His hand reached for the door, he could have just opened it, but instead he knock. There was no answer, so he tried again, he heard a voice and then he opened the door.

Sarah was sitting on the bed, when she lifted her head to look at him. She didn't say anything, so he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Any luck with House?" he leaned against the door.

"He says, if we want the divorce, we have to pay the full thing." She bit on her nails as she said this and looked up at him. "Maybe you were right." He walked a step closer to her. "Maybe we should just ignore it, doesn't mean we have to start sleeping with each other or anything. It's just a piece of paper right?"

"If that's what you want." He walked to the foot of the bed and sat down on the floor, his back again the edge of the bed. "Doesn't matter to me." From this position she could only see the back of his head and that stupid beret.

"Don't have anything to say? Don't want to try and make the caps, fucking whore ourselves out for the caps?" her hands gripped the bed sheets, "You can't make me have the final say. This is both of own faults." She was getting pissed off at his silence. "Boone..." He still didn't say anything, she sat up and went in front of him, she knelled down to get to his height. "Craig, what the fuck?" She poked childishly at his kneels, waiting for a reaction. "Craig mother fucking Boone..." She notice his jaw tense and she leaned back to sit on down on the floor. She couldn't help by look at her reflection from his sunglasses as she sat there in silence.

The sound of the other companions talking was still heard from outside the door as the Courier began getting tired of waiting for him to say something. She put her head in her hands and sighed, "I fucking hate you, you know." She heard him shift and she looked up to see him remove his sunglasses, his eyes looked tense and tried, but just as blue as ever. She smirked, it was only a few times she saw him without his sunglasses and each time she love it, he had amazing eyes, that she would get lost in them.

"Fuck." she said under her breath. She needed to clear her mind, think things through, get some drugs and make some kind of decision. "I need to sleep and so do you, we need to go to the dam tomorrow." She stood up and put out her hand to help him up, he looked up at it, then took it and stood up. He didn't let go of her hand, instead he pulled her close to him, their bodies touching just so lightly.

He couldn't think of what to say next, he wanted to be close to her, but didn't really know why, so he just sighed and looked at her. She could feel his chest rise as she looked into his eyes, she waited for some kind of reaction, for him to say something, for him to grab her and have his way with her, but nothing happened.

All sense of closeness left when he put his sunglasses back on and he let go of her hand. She backed up and looked to the floor as the sniper made his way to the door. He stopped before opening it, "Good night." Then he was gone.

_What the fuck is going on_? She thought to herself, she hated this guy or so she thought she did. She felt sorry for him when she first met him, he tagged along mainly because he felt like he should protect her. Then this... She doubted that he meant what he said on the holotape, she knew never trust a man when they were drunk and god damn it, she only remembered getting kicked out Gomorrah and even then he was drunk out of his mind. So why was he acting so weird? He tells her about Bittersprings, he bares his soul to her about his _real_ wife, but he freezes when they have to talk about _'them'_? She didn't understand_. Hell_ she thought_, fuck him_.

…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so this story was support to be silly but as a raging pervert, that I am, I had to add sex :P This would happened to be end of the fill I added to Falloutkinkmeme, but I would like to add more to it: like the after math, the divorce (maybe), her drug addiction, hell even more on their love/hate relationship. Just some ideas, not sure where this will go, but it's great for me to fill my time and empty my mind. ENJOY!

Warning: I don't own Fallout :(

...

The courier woke up tried and not at all in the mood to travel to the fucking Hoover Dam. She sighed and knew that the only person she could trust was the person she didn't really want to be alone with.

She shimmied into her leather pants and opened her closet of looted clothing, she felt an itch on the back of her neck. She felt this way before, back when she would walk alone in the Mojave, before she got shot in the head, before she had met her companions and after she left her father. Jet kept her up at night, kept her ready for anything, but two bullets in the head. _God damn it_, she pulled the skin tight wife beater over her head. She left her pack out in the living room, she hoped that no one would notice her addiction.

She walked outside her room and tied her hair up; each blonde lock of her hair seemed to go perfectly in place. Her friends were having breakfast in the kitchen as she walked by, no one made a sign that they noticed her. One hand reached for her pack, looking for the last Jet and the other scratched the back of her neck. She held the inhaler in her mouth as looked through her pack; she heard someone behind her and hoped they didn't say anything to her. She pulled out some psycho, she was running low on her supple of the 'good stuff' and she knew she had to make a run to Dixon before she left for the Dam.

The person whose eyes were burning holes inside her, finally said something, "You think it's a good idea to use that stuff?" _Oh god, anyone but this fucker_. "You know what happened last time."

"Yeah, I got married to you, what's the point?" she replaced the inhaler in her mouth and took a few puffs from it and she pulled her belt loose. "Can't get any worse than that."

"You got a fucking problem." She finally turned to Boone.

"Yeah, my problem is you." He gave her a dirty look as she said that and she walked into her room. She began wrapping the belt around her arm and she slapped until she could find her vein. The sniper followed her into her room and he pulled the psycho from her before she could eject it into her vein.

"Fuck you." she said as she tried to grab it from him. "Boone, god damn it." There was no doubt that everyone enjoyed that she was short and it was easy to keep things away from her. "I am going to knee your fucking nuts, shit head." He smirked at her attempts to reach it. She was not at all joking about what she said, she lifted her knee and it went straight for his crouch. His muscles tensed up and with a quick swing his arms grabbed a hold of her as he almost fell forward. She elbowed him until he let go as he cursed at her.

"God damn it, your fucking broken." he looked to the now dropped Psycho on the floor and they both went after it.

Boone got a few hands and elbows in his face before he finally gave up on trying to pull the drug from the courier's hand. She was short, small and fast, one good thing about her lack of height. She sat up and held the Psycho behind her and stuck out her tongue like the child she was.

"I think some fixer might help you, instead just taking more." He got up to his knees and watched her look for her vein again. He grabbed her free hand to get her attention, "You think you can do your normal shit on that?"

"I do better on it." She pulled the cover of the needle with her teeth and she pushed the needle into her vein, she leaned back into the wall as the liquid entered her veins. Her eyes dilated as she stared off at the ceiling, she seemed to be in a haze as she forgot about the needle still in her vein or the belt around her arm. He got close to her and looked down into her glassy eyes. The corner of her lips curled up as her eyes met him, "Sex, on this shit is great."

He stood up, knowing a god damn pick up from a druggie was never a good thing. Those who used Psycho had the worst efforts when they first shot up, being in a drugged hazed before the full 'benefits' would shine through. He knew that in an hour, she would be more sane then she was now and that she would have the speed and strength that he assumed was the reason why she took this drug in the first place.

The Courier removed the empty drug pack from her arm and took off the belt, she rubbed her eyes, as her body felt to be flouting. Boone put out his hand to help her up and when she was up she made sure to get as close to him as he would let her. It was always a pain in the neck for the Courier to look straight up at the Sniper's eyes, being as short as she was. 4 feet 11 was short for a woman in the wasteland, but she had an amazing speed and sneak because of her height. Boone, who stood at least foot taller than her looked down at her glossy eyes and knew what she was thinking.

She whipped her face against his shirt, like a child whipping it's tears on their mama's shirt. That seemed to calm her down, as she got back into her normal disgusted feelings for her companion as she pushed him away like he was the one trying to get close to her.

"Pack up your things; we have a long trip ahead." She replaced her belt into her pants and acted like nothing in the last thirty minutes had happened. He wanted to say something, curse her or yell at her but as he watched her searching in her drawers, it was apparent that she wanted to just drop the subject.

….

"I got you a gift." Arcade said as the Courier walked by him in the kitchen, she grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it. "It's a wedding gift."

"You know doctor, I am going to rip your eyes out one of these days." She said still crewing on her apple and giving him a dirty look. As he pulled out something covered in cloth. It was a picture frame; he removed the cloth and showed her the picture frame. "You fucking framed the wedding certificate?" She swallowed the apple and held the framed paper. "Can I frame your balls, when I am done with you?" The doctor smirked knowing her morbid sense of humor.

"Only after you get over your drug addiction." This caused the Courier to blush, the first time she truly felt embarrassed, not the few times she almost shot Veronica mid fight or the times she walked into the bushes to find Raul taking a piss or enough the time she walked in on Arcade and his hired toy boy. This, this had taken the cake, this embarrassed her.

"Did Boone tell you?" She never realized that it showed in her face.

"No, your husband didn't tell me. You know I AM a doctor." He handed her a tin of Fixer, "you should try this, it might give you less things to complain about." She grabbed the Tin and put it in her pocket, it might make some caps for more drugs.

She walked out of the kitchen and walked to the guest room. "You really to go... husband." He walked out of the room with his pack ready, she smirked. "you like me calling you husband."

"No." He walked to the elevator, it was going to being a long trip.

They got to Hoover Dam by night fall, they met with Colonel Cassandra Moore who gave them the low down of the president's visit, then showed them where they were allowed to sleep.

The Courier could not sleep, so she made her way to the roof of the visitor center, standing at the edge. She pulled out a cigarette and lights it up as she watched the night sky, she laid down on the helipad, looking up. She heard the door open and she didn't need to guess who it was, the sniper look down at her.

"Your blocking my view." She blows out a puff of smoke.

"You should be sleeping." He sat down next to her and took the cigarette from her had.

"What you going to tell me not to smoke too?" He put the cigarette in his mouth and smirked at her.

"No, just tell you to share." He put the cigarette into her mouth, "be a good wife and share with your husband." She held back the urge to laugh and pulled out the pack of cigarette. "Good girl" he patted her head like a child. He leaned back on the guard rails and stared at the sky. "You regard anything?"

"Marring you.."

"Other than that."

"Should have killed Benny Myself."

"What?" He blows up a puff of smoke and looked to the Courier, who sat up to look at him.

"Caesar gave me the choice as to how to kill Benny, I didn't want to crucify him. So after I did as House ask, I left. My guess is that they did the job for me." She crawled next to him and took his beret right off his head. She placed it over her curly blond hair. "What do you think... husband?" He blow smoke into her face and crush the cigarette to the floor next to him.

"Give me my beret."

"It looks better on me." She sat up on her knees and began unbuckle her belt. "What are you going to do to me, to get it back?" He watched as she slowly and teasingly unbutton her leather pants, then slowly unzipped her pants. He tensed up as soon as he started to see little curly hairs.

"We can't, we shouldn't"

"We're married we pretty much have to." she slide her hand down the front of her pants.

"Don't." She looked down at him with lusty eye and she took out her hands, he fingers came out shiny and wet, she slide them into her mouth. She licked them slowly and flirtatiously, whatever she was doing, she was doing it good. His jaw almost hit the floor at the sight in front of him as he cursed his body, the fast pacing blood and the slight light headiness he was feeling. Her lips curled as he reacted this way, she pulled down her leather pants down to her knees and god damn it, she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Fuck.."

"Jet makes everything feel so good..." she slid her hand once again between her legs, from this angle all he could see was her hand disappearing into the tuff of hair and reappear shiny wet.

"You should really stop taking those drugs." He tried to hide that he was starting to pant.

"You should really start enjoy your view and shut up." She drew circles around her harden nub. She arched toward her touch as her other hand ran over her thigh and up under her wife beater. Her nipples harden to her touch as she lifted the wife beater up around her neck, so he could see everything. He took in the sights of her curves as the moonlight being the only light, she looked… amazing, though he fought the urge to reach out and touch. He felt guilty enjoying this view, his pants seemed to be getting tighter and he felt even more light headed.

He ran his index finger along the length of her side, memorizing her curves and stopping dead at her pants that were around her knees. She gridded her hips into her palm, rhythmically as he held on to her thigh and dug in his short nails into her soft skin.

"Fuck." She sighed as her eyebrows tighten together and a bead of sweat dropped from her the side of her face.

His hand ran over her's, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand out from between her legs, before she could protest he gripped at her hips and pushed her against the hard helipad. He lifted her knees then ducked his head under the leather pants, so he was just inches from her sex. She lifted her head at him and smiled, he ignored her and began licking at her wet slit. He didn't understand why he gave into his lust when he was trying so hard to be the sane person in the group and there he was licking in her sweet juices and rubbing against her harden clitoris.

Jesus even her soft thighs resting on his ears was an amazing feeling, he moved one of his hands from her hips and he slide his middle finger inside her. She grabbed at his head as his finger entered her, the curve of his knuckles cause her to buck up against him as his tongue rubbed her nub. She was already close when he dropped her on the ground and at the pace he was going, she wasn't going to last long. Her back arched and she held his head down, closing her thighs around his head. She bit her lips to hold back from moaning too loud as she pumped into his face. Sweat dripping down her body as she came hard on his face, he took it with stride, consisting that she knocked the air out of him.

When she was done, her body went limp and he moved from under her, he moved up to his knees and whipped his mouth with the back of his hand. She looked almost like she was in a drugged hazed as she looked to the flushed sniper, still wearing his sunglasses, albeit it was still cocked. He removed them and he started to unlace her boots as she looked up at him, trying to make an innocent face.

"Craig, I want you." he slide off her boot and pulled off her pant leg, she spread her legs wide, inviting him, as if her body wasn't enough. He unbutton his pants, she put her hand on his zipper and she lifted herself up to a sitting position. His harden member was already pushing through his boxers. She took out it out and ran her fingers up and down the length of it.

The Courier had a limited knowledge of sex, she would have never told anyone, let alone her _husband_, that she lost her virginity to the man who shot her in the head. She really didn't have an ideal person who she would give it to, just didn't want to lose it to someone she hated, still even now she had an oddly ambiguously ambivalence for the sniper, ranging from liking him to hating him.

The thought of that floated in her head as she licked the tip of his manhood, having never doing this before, she had to test out what felt good and react to his reaction. She slowly took him deep into her throat as her tongue felt around the shaft, he ran his fingers through her blond locks and the other hand held the beret on her head. Hell, she must forget that she had the beret on her head. He moved his hips slowly as he softly groaning, pushing her head deeper down her throat each thrust. She looked up at him as he hit the back of her throat, her eyes slightly watery.

"Fuck, I am going to fuck you.. so hard." his voice hitched as he took control, fucking her face, until she pushed back to caught her breath. He didn't let her rest for very long, as he quickly pushed her down on the ground and he went on top of her. There was no warning when he entered her with a quick thrust, there was little resistance, but she felt amazingly tight.

"Are you sure you've done this before?" She nodded and shifted to his size, she rested her hands on his muscled arms. "You're so fucking tight." his forehead rested against hers and then he slowly began pumping her. Deep hard thrust, as her body curved to his and her head leaned back and she softly call out his name. God this was the most amazing feeling she had, better then when she touched herself and a hell of a lot better than when she was with that last bastard. This man actually gave a fuck about her and he tried to please her, which he was doing pretty will.

The Courier was raised to give in to the pit of control to men, living with her father and 3 older brothers; she had to learn how to take care of everyone else. Taking drugs was her way to get what she wanted, this phenomenon of pleasing herself, rather it was drugs or the pleasing thrusts that her companion was giving her. It was a greatly delightful; she kept her eyes closed as to keep her mind on the amazing feeling of pleasure.

She had to pull off his shirt so she could feel skin against skin and his back took her animal-like scratches in stride as he barred his face in the nook of her neck. She called out his name and it made her throat vibrate as his sucked kisses into her neck. She arched towards him and he slipped his arms under her, as he pounded mercilessly.

Coming so much, let alone coming so hard was alien to her and he didn't slow down, even as the orgasm had pushed him over the edge, and sent shudders down their bodies. It had been a long time for him as all the pent up energy seemed to slowly make it's way out of him. It surprised her when he pulled out and turned her on her gut; he entered her again and lifted her ass up in the process. Holding tight at her hips, making sure to leave marks, she had to lazily to hold herself up. Never did she think that this old man would have this much, let alone more energy then she had.

"Craig.." the sound of his skin pounding hers, seemed louder than her voice. "Craig!" at this rate, someone would surely find them, if they hadn't been lost in the cloud of lust, where their were only two people on earth. They might have notice that four soldiers had made their way through the door and silently watched, but it was not like she noticed them either.

He pulled her up so that her body was against his, her back on his chest, as one hand searched for her clitoris and the other found her firm, youthful breasts. Her eyes still stuck tightly closed, he found the harden nub and rubbed it until she twitched and tightened around him as she opened her eyes to look towards him. Instead she saw the soldiers smirking and one stoking himself through his pants, "Oh shit." It still fell on the sniper's deaf ears.

He noticed how she stopped and frozen, his natural reaction was to get her back into the mood, but as he breathed into her ears, "Whats wrong, bitch?", he caught was she was staring at. "Oh, fuck."

Aww newly weds...


End file.
